Body Party
by thebossherself
Summary: Ally has a dream about Austin that gives her a little inspiration for a new song, but what happens when Austin asks her to sing it for him? ONESHOT! Based on the song Body Party by Ciara.


_**Okay… I know you guys are probably flipping shit that 24 Kendrick Road is no longer on the fanfiction website. Please please pleaseeee don't be mad at me, okay? My account has been kind of glitchy for a while… I'm not sure if someone has hacked into my account and messed around with it or if it's just fanfiction itself. I had contemplated for a while about deleting my stories, but I had decided not to. But it's come to my attention that two more of my stories got deleted. I had tweeted the other day that 24 KR was deleted and I left it at that because I don't have any information or knowledge as to why it is deleted. I love you all. You guys really are awesome. So, I'm gunna leave you with this oneshot… Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry again. **_

_**This fic is a songfic sorta, I guess, to the song Body Party by Ciara.**_

**Ally's POV**

I'm done. _Finally._ I've been working on this song for months while I've been on tour with Austin. I told myself from the beginning that I'd finish this song before the tour ended, and I was right. I've finally finished it a week before the tour comes to an end.

This song is unlike any of my other songs I've written for myself. This song screams intimacy, something I've never written about until this one song. What inspired this song? A dream I had… about Austin.

I know it's crazy, but it seemed so real. For a couple of days I honestly was debating whether or not it happened. But in reality, it was actually just a dream. Austin and I have known each other for almost eight years. We tried the dating thing a couple of times when we were teenagers, but then decided it would be better if we were just friends. It was a mutual decision, but everybody knows that there will always be some unspoken feelings between Austin and I. He knows it, I know it, my boyfriend knows it, and Austin's girlfriend knows it. And surprisingly, the four of us have accepted it because, well, nothing would ever happen between Austin and I again.

We've both matured since we were teenagers. I mean, hell, we're both almost twenty-four for crying out loud. Austin and I aren't the same people we were when we were sixteen. We've both changed so much. We've both matured physically and mentally. Austin's more masculine; masculine body, a little scruff on his face, and deeper voice. Me? I'm more of a woman now; curvier, longer hair, no awkward teenage girl outfits, and more experienced.

We're both just… _different._

I turned myself back around so I was facing the piano in the tour busses recording studio. I let my fingers drag over the keys on the piano before I began to play the first few notes of the song I had written. Before I could continue playing, a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Hey," Austin said.

I turned around to look at him leaning against the closed door, "Hey there,"

He took his back off the door and began walking toward me, "What're you up to in here, hm?"

I shrugged, smiling a little, "Oh, nothing. Finally finished a song I've been working on for a while now."

"Was that it?" Austin asked.

"Sorry?" I replied, confused.

"Those notes you were just playing… is that the song you wrote?" he asked.

"Part of it," I said, looking down at the keys on the piano.

"Well…" Austin said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Play it for me!" He practically shouted, "I wanna hear it,"

I felt my face grow hot, "Um, no, I don't think so."

"Why not?" He asked, grabbing the empty chair that was next to him and taking a seat.

"It's, well, it's a little more mature than my other pieces I've written," I said, biting my lip a little.

"Let me hear it," Austin said, smiling at me.

I didn't want to play it; not only because there was a sexual meaning behind the song, but because it was inspired by a dream I had about him, my best friend… my partner… _not_ my boyfriend.

Which reminds me…

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

Usually, Austin wouldn't be the only one coming into the recording studio. He'd usually be with Trish, Dez, Elliot and Cassidy.

"They were going into the city after my show, remember? Which was awesome, by the way. I can't believe you stayed in the bus the whole time!" he said, shaking his head.

"Oh right, I forgot," I said, nodding, "and you know how I get when I'm writing a new song. I get so into it, I don't want to stop."

He laughed, "I know, I know. Now, let me hear it!"

I was hesitant for a moment, but honestly, I shouldn't feel embarrassed. I'm twenty-three years old who has desires. For all he knows, the song was inspired by Elliot, not a dream I had about him.

"Alright, fine," I finally agreed.

He smirked, "Well, go on,"

I turned back around so I was facing the piano again. I put my fingers on the keys and began playing the intro to the song. This went on for about thirty seconds until my first verse finally came up.

"_My body is your party, baby._

_Nobody's invited but you, baby._

_I can do it slow now, tell me what you want_

_Baby, put your phone down, you should turn it off._

_Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down_

_We in the zone now, don't stop."_

I looked at Austin for the moment pause I had after I finished my first verse. He was nodding his head with his eyes closed, clearly listening to the vibe of the music.

"_You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body._

_I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party._

_I'm doing this little dance for you._

_You got me so excited._

_Now it's just me and you._

_Your body's my party, let's get it started."_

The image of Austin running his hands up my body from my dream popped into my head and I nearly lost it, but I had to continue.

"_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind._

_I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time._

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind._

_And I can't deny it, I want you, I want you._

_I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing._

_My faces, the places, you're taking me."_

Oh my God, this was so wrong. Here I am, singing a song about wanting to have sex with Austin to Austin. He was leaning back in the chair, biting his lip, and I swear, his breathing was getting heavier.

"_Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush._

_We can go another round, if that's what you want._

_Cause tonight it's going down, yeah you know it's going down._

_We in the zone now, don't stop._

_You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body._

_I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party._

_I'm doing this little dance for you._

_You got me so excited._

_Now it's just me and you._

_Your body's my party, let's get it started._

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind._

_I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time._

_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind._

_And I can't deny it, I want you, I want you."_

I looked over at Austin, and he was staring me right in the face, his bottom lip still being tugged at by his teeth. I was almost done with the song, but my fingers stopped playing the keys and nothing was coming out of my mouth. All I could do was stare at Austin, both of us breathing heavily, not saying a single word.

I had to snap out of it.

"So, uh, yeah, there's just, uh, one more verse and yeah, that's pretty much it." I nodded frantically, getting up from the piano bench.

Austin stood up and just stared at me.

"Gotta go, bye!" I said, running off toward the door.

I never reached it.

Austin came up behind me and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me into him so my back was pressed against his torso, and my butt… well…

"Austin, what're you—?"

He ran his hands up my sides as he pulled at my hips roughly, causing me to grind against him.

"Ally," he whispered against my ear, the stubble on his chin scraping against my cheek.

"Mm?" I said, biting my lip.

"That song…" he whispered harshly, "finish it,"

"Austin…" I breathed out.

"Finish it."

I was so in the moment. Austin's hands rubbing slowly up and down my sides, his lips on my ear, my butt rubbing up against him… Everything was taking over… I had no control.

I bit my lip before I spoke the rest of the lyrics:

"_The things I wanna do to you._

_My body's calling you._

_I'm having so much fun with you._

_Now it's just me on you._

_Your body's my party, let's get it started, oh." _

"Th… that's it," I managed to say.

"What do you want to do to me?" he asked, placing a kiss on the back of my neck, his hands starting to come in contact with my skin underneath my shirt.

I took a sharp breath, goose bumps forming on my skin while his lips brushed against it, "Austin… I… what?"

I couldn't even think straight. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was short of breath… I couldn't even speak.

Austin licked his lips and spun me around so I was facing him now. He pushed me against the door, my back slamming up against it. I bit my lip… his roughness was turning me on… and I wasn't even feeling guilty about it. What the hell was wrong with me? I felt guilty about writing that song about Austin and not Elliot and now I'm not feeling guilt what so ever and the real thing was actually happening.

"I said…" he said, moving forward so his mouth was brushing against my ear, "what do you want to do to me?"

His lips on my ear sent chills all throughout my body and at the same time I was starting to grow hot. I was doing such a good job at not touching him, but it's like my hands had a mind of their own because they were slowly, but surely, inching closer and closer to contact with Austin.

Closer… closer… my hands ran over his arms and then to his sides. He was so muscular; I could feel his toned body through the fabric of his t-shirt. I ran my hands up and down his sides slowly, before finally choosing their destination around his back.

Austin was still leaned over toward my ear and his hands were finding their way back to my waist. When his large hands gripped my waist tightly, I felt a shock jolt throughout my body. I moved my head back a little so I could look at Austin. When he moved his head back a little, he moved it to in front of my face, brushing his nose against mine.

I stood there, biting my lip, as he moved his face in closer to mine. I could practically feel his lips touching mine almost. So close… so damn close until, finally, his lips pressed against mine.

The kiss was long. It lasted for about ten seconds before we pulled apart. Our foreheads were pressed together and we were both breathing heavily. We were looking each other in the eyes before we both leaned in for another kiss, this time more heated and searing.

Austin bit my lip and tugged, as our kiss got more intense and ferocious. My hands quickly found their way to the hem of his t-shirt and crept under the fabric.

Austin broke the kiss and licked his lips as he reached down and pulled his shirt up and over his body. My hands remained on his body, slowly running over his abs.

Austin leaned down and began kissing my neck slowly, licking and biting between every few kisses.

"Mm," I said, biting my lip.

Austin moved his hands up and down my body as he kissed my neck. Then his right hand started to go lower… lower… on top of the button on my jeans…

God, I was so… so… fucking… we…

"Ally?" I heard a familiar voice yell in my ear, "Earth to Ally? Wake up, sleepy head."

"Huh? What?" I said, lifting my head up that was resting on Elliot's shoulder.

Austin was standing in front of me, looking down at me sitting on the couch, both Elliot and I snoozing.

"You've been knocked out for two hours like that… You're going to hurt your neck." Austin said, nodding his head while folding his arms over his chest.

I picked my head up off of Elliot's shoulder and surely enough, my neck was a little achy.

"Ow…" I said quietly, rubbing the side of my neck.

"See?" Austin said, laughing.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

He laughed, and then it went silent for a moment.

"Hey…" Austin said, sounding as if he wanted to ask a question.

"Mm?" I said, still rubbing my neck.

"What did you dream about?" he asked, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth.

I felt like I just had a mini heart attack. I immediately stopped rubbing my neck and my eyes widened. My mouth was open, but nothing was coming out. Fuck, Ally!

"Uh, um, nothing. I didn't dream," I lied, keeping a straight face to try and make it more convincing.

He raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

I nodded, "Positive."

"Hm…" he said, rubbing his hand on his chin. He bit his lip and then licked his lips, "I know you're lying."

And with that, he walked to another part of the tour bus, but not without a sly little smirk on his face.

I must have been talking in my sleep because he knew…

He definitely knew.

_**Not my best, but I have some more things up my sleeve. Just bare with me. Review and let me know your thoughts **_____


End file.
